


Remind me of your heart

by Tobio09Shouyou10



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Limit Cut, M/M, Re:Mind - Freeform, kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio09Shouyou10/pseuds/Tobio09Shouyou10
Summary: Riku never believed his dreams would become an important key to saving Sora.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 27





	Remind me of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something to keep me going from Re:Mind and that Limit Cut Episode! I adore Riku and I hope the next kh title is filled with more cute stuff like DDD. This doesn’t really have any interactions between Sora and Riku. But if people like this I might add another little chapter with them both finally seeing each other after so long!

It was dark, but the moon reflecting off of the tall buildings helped light Riku’s way. He always took the same route, towards the towering skyscrapers with flashing red lights above. Wait, had he been here before? Everything seemed so unfamiliar to him, yet he felt a heavy feeling within him, a feeling he knew too well. Making his way past the building opposite Riku suddenly stopped in his tracks. The feeling inside seemed to move to the outside of his body, as though he had eyes stabbing him in his back. Riku let out a slight gasp as he drew his attention to where he felt he was being watched. The flashing red lights illuminated a blurry view of what appeared to be a figure, mysterious and unknown to Riku. Yet again there was that feeling. A mixture of emotions welling inside as Riku clenched his fists.  
“Who are you?!”  
Riku was sure he heard words said back, but couldn’t make out what it was, or who was trying to communicate back. The sounds became somewhat muffled, as if Riku was being pulled underwater, a force pushing him down somewhere darker than the night sky. The draining feeling caused Riku’s eyelids to bounce slowly between opening and closing, before it became too much, and he felt his whole weight collapse under him. Riku managed to squint his eyes open one last time, searching around for anything to give him a clue as to where he was. The blurry figure was slowly walking towards him. They were the one who did this to him, pushing him, making him feel like his body was being slammed into a forceful sleep. Yet he didn’t feel the same this time. His heart beat in a faster rhythm than before, like it used to back when _he_ was with him. As the figure got closer, in Riku’s last moments, he saw spikes come into focus. Spikes atop of a brown haired boy. He looked worried. Scared? Sad? Riku stretched out his hand subconsciously. Heart beating faster, fear overtaking him as he tried to grasp something.  
Sora. It was sora.  
Riku suddenly seemed to gain an utmost strength as his eyes shot wide at the boy, his last breath calling out.

“Sora!”

Riku shot up, but this time he was greeted by dark brown walls around him, belonging to the spare room Cid had said he could use whilst in Radient Garden. With his arm still outstretched, he brought his hand back to brush through his silver hair, catching slight sweat beads with his fingertips.  
Another dream.  
The same dream he’d been having ever since Sora disappeared. But this time he saw him. Even if it was only for a short moment he saw him. He almost touched him, if only his hand could have reached. Riku sighed as he looked out the window to the sight of a more familiar surrounding. He had more data to look through and analyse, though still in the early hours, Riku couldn’t bring himself to sleep again. He wanted to finish the analysis as soon as possible in hopes of finding any key that leads to Sora. With that he began his early start to the day and silently got ready in the dark, before making his way to the old computer, to see the data form of his dear friend he misses so much. 

Riku slowly made his way to the room where the computer was, where everyone gathered to watch him take on the Organization data battles. Riku noticed he walked with a slight limp slightly more when he was groggy and hadn’t had adequate sleep. He didn’t believe he’d ever walk the same way after all the injuries he added to his body over the past years. His wrist still played up every now and then from his battle with Roxas. His battle with waking his best friend from his deep slumber. Taking on the data fights made his wrist click and become locked more often, adrenaline pumping from helping data Sora take down member after member.  
His back would sometimes punch Riku with a noticeable pain between long stretches, a constant reminder of how he made sure to protect Sora from Xemnas and his etheral blades. He couldn’t let the nobody hurt Sora. There was no way he could watch Sora feel the pain from being hit. All these constant changes to his body proved he had gained the strength to protect what matters. He would do anything to keep Sora safe. Yet this time he’d slipped right through every efforts to keep him safe on the islands with him and Kairi. How could he let him disappear. He spent his last moments with their best friend Kairi, trying to say a proper farewell before Sora’s fate caught up with him. How Riku wished he’d had the chance to say goodbye. He didn’t want to take the moment away from Kairi, she deserved some time with Sora. But didn’t Riku deserve it too?  
Riku’s thoughts caught up with him as he sat down in front of the now lit screen, the computer making a mix of noises as it powered up the only thing Riku wanted to see. Sora. Well, Data Sora. But the Data’s mannerisms and behaviour was identical to the real Sora. Seeing this helped boost Riku’s mood ever so slightly, even if this wasn’t proof Sora was safe right now, wherever he was. Riku sometimes stopped moving Data Sora so he could simply watch him come to life, and he believed he often saw Data Sora smiling at him, as if he knew Riku was there with him, helping him. This could all be in Riku’s head though, but it was enough to make him feel somewhat better about the situation. 

Before he knew it, Riku had made his way through all the remaining Organization battles. Data Sora did remarkable work throughout all the fights. But of course, Riku would think that about any Sora. Some time had past, and Riku had more talks with Cid, Aerith, Yuffie and Leon, and comforting chats with Fairy Godmother. She seemed to understand how to find Sora. She said Riku’s dreams were the key.  
“My dreams?”  
Repeating the same sentence to ensure Fairy Godmother’s belief hadn’t changed.  
“Yes, don’t worry dear, I know how important Sora is to you. If you believe in your heart, I know you’ll find him.”  
Riku never thought he’s hear those words. Was Sora’s heart tied so closely with his?  
“I’m going to get an early night, see if I can find anything more this time.” Everyone looked at Riku and nodded.  
“Sweet dreams Riku,” Aerith calmly said to the boy. Riku nodded and made his way to his temporary room, quickly undressing and climbing back into the bed he was in not too long ago. He looked to his side across the bed to try and picture Sora next to him, laying beside him like he so wished could happen. Riku couldn’t quite conjure up the perfect image, so he settled with a sigh and began to close his eyes, letting his dreams pull him in as a soothing voice greeted him.  
“You’ll find me Riku. I know you will. I believe in you.”  
“I know, Sora. I’m sorry, please wait just a little longer, I’ll be there.”  
Riku heard the best sound; a slight chuckle from the boy bringing him into his dreams.  
“Come on Riku, I’m kinda bored you know.”  
With that Riku smirked, and continued to let his dream envelope him, bringing him closer to the boy he loved so dearly.


End file.
